Night Smoke
by XxHawktailxX
Summary: How will Kaylee Parker last in her new school Olympus Academy


Hey guys I know 13 chapters in one! I had this all writen out before hand but from now on it will be in seperate chapters. Sorry for any inconvinonce.

* * *

**Chapter one…**

My phone bleeped and Sam came pounding past me shouting loudly ''First day back WOOOOOO''. Sam is my older demonic brother… I know so annoying. But I'm excited too, I mean I'm moving schools but this is TOTALLY different the main difference there is no ĉlovecs at this school in other words no humans only supernaturals how cool? So I checked my phone it read ''Unknown number: Heyyyy Kaylee I'm your buddy well…your super cool guide, Tom meet me at the bowling alley at 2:30 sharp.'' I was shocked I was actually accepted into Olympus Academy!

An hour later I told my demonic dad and shapeshifter mum I was going out to meet my guide. ''Now Kaylee don't get over excitable or pour coffee on him or her.'' My mum said.

''Mum I won't I'm not five!'' I replied. I mean who actually spills coffee on people… oh yeah me! I walked down and seen a tall boy about a year older than me looking around he looked at me and said happily ''Hello Kaylee Parker!''

''Umm….Tom?'' I replied unsure if this was my guide or some creep who seemed to know my name.

''That's the name, don't ware it out!'' he laughed at his own joke which ended up me laughing as well. He told me all about him but I just couldn't help but notice his dark eyes they were strange and I wasn't sure how they were like that.

''You ready for some shopping Kaylee?'' Tom said in a tone I could tell that he wasn't up for shopping but I nodded knowing I needed some supplies.

Chapter two Blago

Tom walked paced around as if he was waiting on someone, I huge flame erupted through the wall he was pacing beside . The flame was blue with red in the middle I assumed a teacher from Olympus was coming. The flame died out and there was a golden bird Tom said Alov or at least I think he said Alov. The bird looked at him and seemed to nod it spread its wings and the walls parted. Tom walked ahead and nodded telling me to come along. "Blago, the place of endless shopping for supernatural needs'' he smiled as if it was a joke or at least something funny but I really didn't get it. He asked me about what power I had and explained his canine mimicry. He told me that he was able to shapeshift into any canine creature and somehow foxes but he said wolves was his favourite, but then came the bit I dreaded telling Tom or in fact anyone that I still hadn't found my power.

"Kaylee maybe you just need to think deeply that's how I found out about my canine mimicry'' Tom said.

I nodded and thought deeply but all I could here was a strange noise. I opened my eyes and Tom looked shocked and said

"K-k-Kaylee.. Your eyes there like ice and fire at the same time…..''

I looked around and stared at a shop window and frost slowly crawled up it. "Tom, Tom look I can make frost!'' Tom looked happy then walked me around helping me get supplies.

**Chapter 3 Smoke**

Tom told me our last shopping stop would be at Quilins' the pet store. He trailed me in and we seen your average pets, eggs and much more.

"Kaylee one thing, you don't choose the pet, the pet chooses you'' Tom said, I looked at him strangely but nodded. He took me round the shop and told me that the pets either licked your hand or glowed if it was choosing me.

After almost an hour later of trying almost all the pets we came to an incubated area full of eggs of different colours. A man with a deep voice mumbled "Dragon eggs….'' he mumbled something I didn't hear "only certain people get picked….nobody's even ridden one…because they used spells to be picked..'' Tom whispered to me " Ignore Alaca he's a bit…. strange ever since his wife became stone'' Tom pointed to a statue "That's her now, only people with Kavalars blood receive the talent to do such terrible things.''

Alaca said " Touch the eggs if a glow appears your chosen.''

I did as Alaca said and came to the last egg, a black one with a grey stripe like a whirl of smoke on it. The whirl of smoke glowed and Alaca actually looked surprised. I could tell Tom was shocked as well. Alaca mumbled "The night smoke…'' I looked at Tom then at Alaca and realised what he was talking about, Night Smoke was a breed of dragon. It is usually pitch black with a long hooked tail and breathes smoke, acid, ice or fire, some can do all three. Alaca spoke clearly and said "Kaylee, you need to look after this egg. You need to keep it warm if it goes cold it will end up becoming evil and fall into the wrong hands.'' I nodded and knew my task keep the Night Smoke warm and safe.

**Chapter 4 school ride**

Tom walked me out into busy old' Blago, the streets were full of supernaturals every type possible were there from witches to most breeds of mimicries and shapershifters. The street had lanterns, brooms, pets and anything you could imagine it's like London…but with no people….only supernaturals…

We walked towards a gate with the school logo, a dragon breathing a circle of fire, ice, water and earth. The flame appeared again and Alov opened the gate. We walked in and seen phoenix's with carts on top I seen Sam, Lizzy his really pretty bimbo girlfriend and a dark haired girl. Tom climbed onto the same phoenix as them and extended a hand to me to help me up I grabbed his hand and climbed aboard and noticed his dark eyes once again and how cute they were.

The phoenix spread its wings and flew through the dark skies of the night, the stars were bright and a shooting star zoomed past.

"Sam who's this?'' Lizzy gestured to me.

"Lizzy this is Kaylee….my sister…my _**annoying**_ sister'' he said emphasising annoying.

"She's so cute.. But you don't look alike…'' Lizzy said, I'm glad I don't look like Sam. He has messy blond hair and bright blue eyes but there's something about his eyes when he attacks you they look like he actually wants to hurt you. It scares me ever so slightly.

We seen a glow of candles in the distance, it was Olympus Academy. An older man stood there his dark hair was curly and his beard was short, he was pale and had a farmer's cap on.

"Kaylee…pshhh…Kaylee….'' Tom whispered, "That's the headmaster, Mr Valée.''

"Thanks Tom'' I said as I smiled.

We got off the phoenix and yet again Tom helped me down, Mr Valée looked at me but I couldn't help but recognize him. He beaconed us into the school and into the hall. The school looked amazing from the outside, it was old but looked amazing. The entrance was hidden, we walked down a passage surrounded by trees and lanterns and an entrance with a walk way. The whole island Olympus sits on is surrounded by water and had stables for many creatures such as Pegasus', phoenix's and unicorns. We walked into the main school and were taken up two flights of stairs.

"Welcome, before we go in and place you into your houses'' Mr Valée continued, "We need to mention that you may be attacked by wild animals such as vultures and lions.'' He laughed as most of the year looked shocked "I'm joking there is no danger, please come on through.'' We walked into the hall with long tables with treats like cupcakes, cookies, cake and ice-cream. Tom's face dropped as he seen it and was eager to go eat it all. Mr Valée nodded and we all went to sit down Sam, Tom, Lizzy and the dark haired girl, who's name I still didn't know, lead me to a table near the front.

"Hi I'm Kaylee…'' I said to the girl.

"Umm….. Hi Kaylee…I'm Lily…..'' Lily replied shyly. Lily had dark hair which covered one of her eyes, which were pale green. We sat down and Mr Valée began his "Pep talk"

"Welcome back, or for the first years welcome to Olympus, I hope you have a great year ahead of you all.'' He continued "This year to decide what house the first years will be in they will be put to five tests, Wisdom, courage, agility and speed, strength and craftiness or as the pupils say 'Slyness or cunning''' Mr Valée nodded. He started to talk again "The second year pupils will be testing these this year. Taking wisdom is Eugene-Sherman Heraldo.'' Mr Valée was cut off by a loud "YES!'' I assume from the boy known as 'Eugene'. Mr Valée looked at him and began to continue, "Taking courage shall be Tom Tucker'' I looked to Tom who seemed happy to be taking it. "Ryan and Tyson Derka will take Agility and speed. Sam Parker will be taking strength and Chase Merser will take Craftiness.'' He started telling the people well.. Supernaturals in my year where they were going first to be tested.

"Lily Smith please go to Craftiness. Kaylee Parker please go to Wisdom.'' I nodded and headed to Eugene.

**Chapter 5 Wisdom**

"Hello Kaylee Parker!'' Eugene said excitedly.

"…um… how do you know my name…?'' I asked him quite freaked out

"Your Sam's sister! Every guy is talking about you trying to figure out what house to put you in some even said it will be impossible to put you in a house!''

I was surprised, before I had met anyone, everyone knew me! Eugene led me to a chess board.

"Kaylee do your mother proud!'' Eugene said as a strange looking boy sat down in front of me

"Toby is my name and Kaylee is yours I don't need to talk to you to win so let's get on with it….'' he said.

Toby played me until I had almost beat me and he knocked his king over so annoyed and pushed the board over.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE SHE'S TOO GOOD I THINK SHE'S A MINDREADER!'' he screamed and stormed out.

"Toby…..!'' I called to him but he didn't reply. Mr Valée came over to me.

"Good performance Kaylee but I don't think wisdom is the house for you… no offence.''

"None taken Sir.'' I smiled to me and he smiled back.

"Kaylee'' he said, "You are now going to…..strength.'' My face dropped I wasn't looking forward to this at all…

**Chapter 6 Strength**

The strangest thing was I would be being watched by my brother, the normal thing I was fighting him.

"Hey Kaylster! Kaylsterrrrrr!'' Sam shouted and waved me over. "Pick a weapon and call your pet.''

"Sam my pets still an egg..'' I looked round the forest where this test would be set.

"Oh…. Well I have an idea!'' he whistled and a wolf came along. "This is Astrid, she looks safe well wait for her in action!'' Astrid was an ice blue wolf with pale brown eyes. I then realised it was a supernatural wolf more commonly known as an asena.

I looked for a weapon and spotted a bow and arrow and a grabble hook. I lifted both and attached the grabble hook to the arrow and readied it. I took a sword and put it in my belt.

Sam came to me "Lets fight…sister…'' His eyes did the thing that makes him look scary then I realised what made them scary, his eyes are naturally blue but when he was in "attack mode'' they were red. He lifted a sword and whistled, a huge red crested vulture appeared, it was Predator. Sam swung his sword at me and I ducked.

For almost ten minutes we fought but he had left gashes and cuts all over me I pulled my bow out and pulled the string out, I shot it at his neck and the grabble hook went down his polo shirt and pulled him over to me. I pulled my sword out and held it to his neck he shouted 'TIMEOUT'. I let him free then he turned round and slammed me to the ground and held his sword's blade to my neck and kicked me as I tried to push him off he had his feet against my legs so I couldn't move he grabbed my grabble hook and tied me to the floor so I had no way to move. I screamed for help and Astrid ran and knocked Sam over and growled at him, Predator came and knocked her off him and started clawing her I got annoyed and looked at the grabble hook and it melted. I ran fast as I could and pulled Predator away from Astrid, she was in deep pain and Sam grabbed me by my legs and Predator clawed my back leaving a gash. Sam pinned me and put the sword to my neck.

"STOP THIS NOW!'' Mr Valée told them. Sam had to be hauled off of me and taken to calm down. Astrid growled at him and licked my cuts, healing them Mr Valée was shocked.

"Kaylee is Astrid yours? If it's not it must become yours only the owner may be affected by a creatures lick.''

"Sir it's not mine…'' I replied

"Kaylee it is now, Astrid will help you take care of your egg from this day forward.'' He continued, "Kaylee please go to Agility, I would hate for Sam to put you through more damage….''

I nodded and left the forest.

**Chapter 7 Agility and Speed**

I walked over to two boys named Tyson and Ryan, they were twins.

"Welcome!'' said Tyson

"Let's start the race!'' said Ryan

We all lined up, most of the people I was against had 'superhuman speed' and then there's me… Tyson and Ryan shot a gun in the air and the race began.

I reached the first problem, swamp. I grabbed a vine and swung across but as I reached for the second one I fell. This swamp was no ordinary swamp, it was tar… I trailed myself through it realizing I was last. I climbed out and ran as fast as I could.

I then came to my second problem monkeys… they were throwing banana skin's everywhere and making it hard to run. I decided to burn all of the banana skins so I stared at them and they all turned to ashes but the monkeys didn't give up there. They began to throw banana skins at my head! There was nothing I could do but keep running,

I came to the last problem and everyone was confused but a few began to run on water and get to the finish line. I looked and remembered making frost on the window back at Blago. I stared at the water and an ice path formed I ran along it melting it behind me and as I ran to the finishing line a shapeshifter shape shifted into a shark and broke all my ice I fell straight into the freezing cold water and was completely stuck. I swam to shore, being last to finish.

"Kaylee we thought you were gone…'' Tyson and Ryan said rapping me in a towel and hugging me. "Sam told us to look after you knowing that Bryson would try and stop you in the water.''

"That was Bryson Cage!?'' I replied.

"Yes, and he was trying to take you out of the competition.'' They told me

"You better go to slyness now, be careful Bryson wants to take you to the doctors.''

**Chapter 8 Slyness**

I walked to a dark arena and there was a man sitting in a chair. He asked me many questions about me, my life, my family and friends then tried to trip me up but he failed then he said it was my turn.

"What is your name?'' I asked

"Bryan Youltin'' He replied

"Do you have a brother?''

"Yes, we are twins''

"How old are you?''

"Forty three''

"How old is your mum?''

"Ninety seven.''

"How olds your brother..?''

"Uh….Uh…..twenty two…''

"But hes your twin so your lying!'' I replied happily, a buzzer rang signifying I had won and Bryan still thought my name was Luciana, my sister is fourteen and is a dragon.

A boy walked to me, he had dirty blond hair I assumed it was Chase.

"Kelsy!''

"My names Kaylee….''

"Potatoes, Patatoes same thing. Well done and go to bravery now.''

**Chapter 9 Courage**

I walked in to a small battle arena and Tom walked to me.

"How's tests going?'' He asked

"Honestly…not to great, I came last in the racing because of Bryson, made Toby push over the chess board and almost got killed by a vulture and my brother.''

"Well I know you will pass this one!'' He replied.

They sent me and Astrid into the ring with a shield and dagger and released a two-headed spit fire dragon. I soon remembered what my mum told me years ago 'If you're nice to the dragon it's nice to you!' I looked to Astrid "Don't attack it I've got an idea!'' I told her. I dropped my shield and dagger and walked to it. The dragon looked surprised to see I wasn't attacking it. I reached my hand out and stroked its nose and backed it into the cage again everyone was shocked and amazed and shouted chanting me and Astrid's names.

"Kaylee that was amazing!'' Tom continued, "I don't think anyone's ever done that before!''

**Chapter 10 Houses.**

Mr Valée told us to come to the hall straight away. I went to find Lily and Tom and we all walked to the hall together.

"Kaylee Parker….'' A girl said, the girl had long blond hair and blue eyes, she had put on a lot of make up this morning.

"Some strange girl….'' I replied

"Oh how rude of me.. I'm Amber Woods, Chase, my boyfriend told me all about you and the sly test.''

"Oh did he now?''

"Yes, I think you should join me and Jessica in Kaval'' she said

"I'll pass..'' I replied

"You made the WRONG move.'' she said

"HI KAYLEE IM JESSICA!''The girl screamed, she came after Amber, I assumed it was Amber's best friend, her hair was dyed blond, I assume originally brown, and she has purple contact lenses. She'd be really pretty if she didn't wear so much make up.

Mr Valée called us in and we all sat down but I couldn't help but notice Amber giving me strange looks.

"Welcome first years and judges.'' Tom, Eugene, Tyson and Ryan and Chase sat up at the front with Mr Valée. "Eugene I would like you to name the new supernaturals joining Saviesa .''

"Ok sir!'' Eugene ran up and fixed his glasses. "Lucia Moora, John Luvoir…'' he continued on for almost ten minutes.

"Tyson and Ryan please name your selected candidates to join Gyors'' he said

"Yesssss sir!'' they chanted "Mark Duralies, Catherine Uterla…'' they also went on for around ten minutes they continued and it came to Kaval AKA Sly. "Jessica Raein, Amber Woods, Bryson Cage…'' He went on for a long time…

Tom stood up and his brown eyes sparkled, "The candidates joining Valor are.. Lily Smith, Kaylee Parker….'' Tom looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, the judges will lead you to your dorms.'' Mr Valée said.

**Chapter 11 Valor's dorm**

Tom lead us up windy stairs I couldn't see much but when we got to the top there was a huge living room, a kitchen to the left and a roaring fire with a television on top. This was Valor's dormitory.

"Welcome to Valor's dorm. As you can see, the junior girls are this way.'' Tom gestured to a mini staircase then he pointed left. "And boys to the left. The seniors are down there, but you don't really need to know that.'' He gestured to another staircase near the door.''

Everyone walked up to their dorm room, Lily looked amazed she was smiling and excited.

"Common Kaylee lets go I want to get Tidal settled in!'' called Lily

"Who's Tidal?'' I called back.

"Oh it's my water bird it's a bit like Alov, Mr Valée's fire bird but mines blue, and is water not fire.'' Lily shouted. We ran up the stairs and seen ten double beds and ten wardrobes.

"Do we have to share beds with people?!'' I asked Lily.

"No stupid. A hundred people are let in each year divide that by five because of the five houses then divide that by two for the two different genders. In the end you get ten, simple dimple maths.''

"Oh… That makes sense…'' I said. I looked at my clock '10:52' I thought to myself "I may as well get some sleep…'' I fell asleep...

**.Chapter 12 the hatching**

I woke up about an hour later from a rattling sound. I looked under my bed and noticed my egg was moving. I lifted the heatable lava and my egg and ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I poured the lava into the pot and waited.

"TOM!'' I yelled, "TOM GET DOWN HERE NOW!'' Tom ran in.

"What's going on? Are you ok?''

"Tom the eggs hatching!'' I told him.

"Oh ok!'' he said as he shrug his shoulders. I gently dipped the egg into the lava and waited…

Almost an hour later it began to hatch. The egg cracked, the egg exploded and chunks of the shell went everywhere. A midnight black dragon emerged from it, the dragon had a red flame at the end of its tail and pure black eyes.

"It's a girl.'' Tom said.

"How do you know?'' I asked him

"It has two black stripes above its beak.'' I nodded I then realised she did have a pure black beak but I still was amazed by the flame at the end of her tail.

"I think I might call her, Cinder.''

"Cinder?'' Tom asked confused

"Yep! Like fire's cinders." Kaylee explained

"Oh right…'' he said only catching on now "I like it!'' I nodded

"Tom I'm going back to bed, it's almost one AM.''

"Yeah same, I'm so tired. Night Kaylee.''

"Night Tom.'' We both headed to bed. I lay down beside Astrid who seemed happy so see Cinder, healthy and full of life.


End file.
